The subject application concerns a shaft support and retainer for assembly of a shaft to a base such as the frame of an odometer assembly commonally used in automobiles. The ends of a shaft are moved in the shaft's radial direction and made to rest against a rigid support post or the like which projects from the base. The shaft end is secured against the post by means of a distinct retainer member with a portion which overlies the shaft end. The retainer is positioned adjacent the support post and in line with the shaft end. It is constructed and configured to be flexible in the axial direction of the shaft so that it may flex sufficiently as the shaft is installed against the post to permit passage of the shaft end thereby. Subsequent to engagement of the shaft end with the post, the retainer returns to a rest position with a portion overlying the shaft end.
In the manufacture of odometers, for example, it is usual to mount a shaft above or spaced from a support base or frame. It is desirable to install a shaft by a simple insertive motion or movement preferably in the axial direction of the shaft. This also permits the shaft to be easily detached in the event that replacement is desired. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,542, a shaft is supported through an opening in a bearing member itself attached by legs to a base or frame. The shaft itself is not directly attached to the base. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,773 discloses a shaft supported through a member by axially directed insertion into an opening. The shaft is retained therein by engagement of a radially extending formation of the shaft with a flexible keeper supported by the base member.
As previously mentioned, it is usually desired to mount a shaft to a base by simple radially directed movement of the shaft toward the base or frame. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,333,905 and 4,354,097 disclose instruments in which a shaft is so mounted. Both patents provide a semi-circular bearing aperture in a side wall for reception of the shaft end. the semi-circular aperture extends greater than 180 degrees or in other words defines a slightly narrow opening or entrance less than the diameter of the semi-circle. An insertion force is thus needed to cause the shaft end to pass through the narrowed entrance and into the bearing portion. Consequently, during assembly, portions of the support are distorted. Likewise, the arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,615 discloses a shaft end which is supported for rotation within an opening in a support walls. The wall has a circular bearing portion in which the odometer shaft is inserted in a radial direction relative to the shaft. The wall includes a resilient arm portion capable of movement under stress to allow the shaft end to pass into the bearing portion. Thereafter, the resilient arm returns to its unstressed position to prevent unintended disassembly of the shaft from the support.
It can be understood that the shaft supports discussed heretofore either requires an undesirable axially directed insertion of the shaft into an aperture or complex configurations formed in the support to permit entry of the shaft end into the bearing portion.